Look Who's Returned
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: Jac and Joseph reunite and Harry is their son. When Jac becomes pregnant what happens. And when an unwanted person arrives from Jac's past with a not so nice surprise tradergy strikes. Going for 10 chapters. Please read and review. Contains a few curse words. That's all, thank you. Lekyla XxX :)
1. 3 Years Earlier

**_I am in the prosess of writing another story ('The Mission') but cant think of how to contiue so im going to do around 10 chapter for this and then return to 'The Mission'. Feel free to leave any ideas for that after checking it out. Please review. Thank you!_**

 ** _In this Faye never existed (thank God). Harry is Jac and Joseph's son. Jonny never loved Jac and just sees her as his superior. Bonnie never existed (thank God once more)._**

 _Chapter 1_

 _3 years earlier_

Joseph had gone 3 years ago which had left Jac in pain. She had reluctantly got on with her work though, not wanting to make people think that it had got to her. But it had. It very much had, that evening she had gone back to her flat and cried all night. Getting no sleep at all which was a bad idea. She had a 17 hour shift the next morning but never wanted to get up. But she had.

Jac hauled herself out of bed as the alarm clock rang midday and sat up. She stayed seating on the edge of her lonely log sized bed for a few minutes before getting up and going into her on suite bathroom. Eventually she exited the bathroom and got dressed, leaving the lonely flat just minutes later.

Today she had a long list of electives to do before 10pm and very little time. When she finalky arrived at work she made her way up to the 6th floor, Darwin ward. Jac had stepped into the ward where the gossiping nurses did nothing but talk and the other doctors were fucking useless at everything. The inly person that had ever made the ward seem alright was Joseph but he was gone now. Elliot wasn't bad as Jac though of him like a father, along with their father and daughter like relationship.

"Ms Naylor!" Someone shouted across the ward.

"Here are the notes of all your electives they are all prepped and ready to go until they're needed."

"Needed?" Jac mutter hopelessly.

"Yes?" The nurse said nervously.

"Nothing! Get back to work!" Jac snapped viciously and oddly.

Her mide was inter thing and didn't need incompetent nurses and doctors on her bloody case all day. She was all ready angry at them as they had done nothing so far. The nurses station was deserted bur not the staff room. Jac walked into the staff room to finf a total of 10 nurses and 4 doctors chatting with tea and biscuits held high in their hands. Suddenly they all scurried out the room without a word.

Jac went back to her office where she couldn't stop thinking about the man of her dreams... Jiesoh Byrne. He was the one person who saw her properly. Tge little twelve year old girl that was scared and lonely. He saw deep into her heart and saw past her icy, cold exterior. She had loved that about him.

 **Sorry this chapter is long but this isnt really the beginning of the story just yet. The good stuff comes a bit later on so keep reading and follow and favourite this story to know when I update it. Thank you.**

 **Lekyla Xx**


	2. Returning

**Please read and review this and my other story 'The Mission' . I hope you enjoy the second chapter in this story. This is sort of the beginging, in a way. Anyway please read and review. Thank you!**

 **My goal is around 1k words for each chapter.**

 **Jac texts in normal. Joseph's in italics.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Returning_

Jac sat on her sofa lonely. She longed for Joseoh to be back after her new discovery but she knew she shouldn't bother him. 'He wouldn't care' she thought sadly. Jac walked over to her mirror and turned so she was facing the door. She walked out the room and lay down in her bed. Today was her day off but that didn't meant she was going to go back to sleep. Instead she got out her phone.

Hi Joseph..

J _ac?_

Can we talk at some point?

 _Hi_

Hi. Umm... I was wondering if we could meet up soon?

 _Yes that fine... why?_

Umm... we need to talk...

There's something important I should. No. Need, to tell you.

 _Okay...?_

I'll see you tomorrow? Yeah?

 _Okay. I'll come down with Harry._

No. I'll come up, it's fine

 _Ok. if your sure?_

I am... I miss you

 _I miss you too..._

 _And Harry. We both do_

I miss you both too

 _See you tomorrow_

Yeah. Say hi to Harry from me

Bye

 _I will. Bye_

 **Friday morning**

Jac

It was early. But not early for Jac Naylor. She set off anxiously as she hadn't seen Joseph and their son for so long. She missed them, she missed them both so much it hurt. She couldn't wait to see them later. Jac knew that by now Harry would be at school as it was now 10am. She had been in her car of over 3 hours and now she had finally arrived. She got out the car with her things and knocked on the front door...

Joseph

Joseph was nervous she knew would of set off by now. He walked down the stairs to see their son, Harry, already dressed for school and ready to go. He and Harry soon walked out the house, got in the car and set off on the journey to get to Harry's school. All throughout the car journey Joseph couldn't stop thinking about Jac and how much she might of changed. He was nervous and he wasn't ashamed to addmit it...

* * *

Joseph nervously opened the door to see Jac. She stood there with a grin planted deeply on her face, her dimples sat smuggly on her cheekbones. Joseph smiled happily as he saw Jac. He let her in and that sat on the sofa embraced in a loving hug.

"I missed you Jac. We both did." Joseph whispered in her ear.

"I miss you and Harry as well." Jac muttered into his chest.

"... I love you" Joseph said.

Had pulled away and looked deeply into Joseph's dark hazel eyes.

"I love you too, Joe." She planted a soft, tender kiss on his cheek and hugged him once more.

Calling him Joe made him feel weak and all jelly like. He had always loved it when she had called him that. He held her tightly and lovingly. Joseph was feeling really happy. For three reasons.

1\. Jac was here and hopefully staying.

2\. Jac Jack was pregnant.

3\. Jac, Harry, himself and the baby would be a family.

* * *

Hours had passed and before they knew it it was time to pick Harry up from school.

"Jac love?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to get Harry from school. I'll come of course to drive you there but... do want to get him from his class?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Are we going now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay"

They walked out the house with Jac closing the door behind her. She was excited to get Harry from school even though she would never admit it. Harry didn't know that his mother, Jac, was in Northumberland so she glad she had the chance to surprise him.

When they git to Harrys school Jac Had got out the car and made her way to her son's class. When she bell rang the teacher came out. He shouted Harry's name after she told him she was collecting Harry. Harry came out the classroom and saw his mum. He ran at her and jumped into her arms. Jac picked him up and smiled at her son.

"I missed you mum!" He said happily.

"I missed you too, baby." Jac replied while smiling at her 8 year old son.

* * *

That night was one of the nights all three of them (Harry, Jac and Joseph) had had in years. Jack was ecstatic. Joseph was very very happy. And little 8 year old Harry was over the moon.

Jac and Joseph lay silently together in bed. They were cuddling each other and passionately kissing. Harry was sleeping peacefully while smiling. He couldn't wait until the clock turned 12am, so that it was Saturday. They could all spend the day together, go out somewhere or just go to the local park. Either way would be fun, he dreamed. Harry loved the fact that his mother was back, now he had both his mother and father. He loved that.

 **In the next chapter Jac and Joseph remenice about their lives and talk about their childhood. Also Paula and Jac never knew each other that well as she left when Jac was 6 instead of 12.**

 **I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Thank for reading and please review as id like to hear what you think about this story so far. Once again thank you!**

 **Byyyyyyeeee Byyyyyyeeee!** _Lekyla Xx_


	3. Reminisce

**In this chapter Jac and Joseph reminisce about their lives and childhood. Also Jac doesn't know allot about her mother, Paula Burrows, as she had left Had when she was 6 years of age.**

 **(Sorry that the last two chapter went that long)**

 **Also I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors as I did sort of type quite fast and I'm not that good at spelling. Thank you.**

 **Sorry if some paragraphs are really long as well. Xx**

 **No I should probably stop rambling and get on with the story about I ?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, (Chapter 3), please read and review. As I would love to know what you think. Thank you!**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Reminisce_

Jac

Jac was born on the 27th of February in 1979. She is 38 years of age. As a child Jac had never really known her mother that well but when she left she found out more than she wanted. Jac was aged 6 when her left to go to India. Jac had always been a silent and closed off child but when she hit her teens everything changed. She dyed her hair exotic colours, got piercings and half tops with skinny high-wasted jeans with ripped knees.

Eventually she left care and left the care system. She wanted to be somebody. Somebody that mattered. Somebody that people cared about. Somebody that changed people's lives for the better. Somebody that helped society and others. Somebody that was noticed in life. Somebody that was stood out for good things and got rewards for it. Somebody important. And she knew exactly what fulfilled all of that. Being a surgeon.

She had manged to get money and get into a high classed medical school. Jac had the money for it so forked out of 9 or 10 years at med school. She was always the one you answer and asked questions. She was one of the best. No. She WAS the best. Finally she finished medical school as passed as a surgeon with flying colours. She worked at St James' for a while before coming to work at Holly City General Hospital as a GS surgeon.

After a while she Leary learnt how to do CT and became a cardio surgeon. Jac Jack was one of the best that the country had ever seen and she wanted to keep it that way. Eventually she made it to consultant without any sneaky tricks or doing anything out of order or mischevious. She really was the real deal.

After some time she met Joseph Byrne and their relationship took off. She had always loved Joseph for who he was. Not beacuse he was rich and Had had a rich family. It the fact his father was a Lord and his mother was a Lady. But beacuse she loved him. Some time later she became pregnant with his child. Jac Had had never thought much about having a child until she found out. She hadn't wanted to be like her mother but after Joseph's award winning conversation, she loved the idea of having a child and she knew she was always love him or her.

When she did give birth she was overjoyed at the fact she now had a son. She had had a son with the man of he dreams. After 5 years happily together they found out that Joseph had to go to Northumberland. Jac Had had agreed that he should go and they both agreed on the fact that Joseph would take Harry with him. Jac was sad after he left, they both were. But they worked on threw it and still loved each other just as much as when they lived together.

* * *

Joseph

Joseph was born on the 1st of March in the year 1979 and he is a sub total of 38 years of age. His mother was a Lady and his father was grand and well respected Lord. He didn't have any siblings and honest liked the thought that he didn't. He always grew up knowing how to be exquisitely polite and curtious to other people around him. His father had been taught the same. As a teenager Joseph never really went out much, unless you count posh dinners with your parents and other family members going out. He always wore quite smart clothes for a teen boy.

Once he left school he went to the best medical school in the country. His father had gone there making Joseph very well respected around the school. He always played attention to very spec of dust in the corner to the largest object to the room. He would always ask questions and always answer them. He had always wanted to be a surgeon evr since had was a little lad.

Regardless to what his father had always told him about being a surgeon and Some one who was very well respect. That wasn't the reason behind why he wanted to be a surgeon. He wanted to be a surgeon for many reasons. Noticed as a person and not as a title or family member. Important to others and not in the way of I will carry on the title as I'm looking after people. He wanted to save and help people and others in society.

Eventually Joseph finished medical school and passed at being a surgeon with flying colours. He went to go and work at Holly City General Hospital as from what hus father had told him sounded interesting. His mother had been against the idea but he wanted to see what it was like.

One day he met Jac Naylor and his life changed fir the better. They had fallen into a deep romance and before they knew it he had gotten he organgt with their little boy or girl. When she gave birth they were both overjoyed at the fact they have a little son. But when Joseph got word 5 years later that he had to go to Northumberland he was sad. Had had told him that he should go and they both agreed that he would take Harry with him.

 **As my last two chapter were relatively short I thought I'd make up for it with a longer chapter. So I would just like to thank you for reading this and please review thank you. This took me a long time to do as some of it got deleted so I had to start the chapter over. Once again thank you for reading and please review. Bye.**

 _Lekyla Xx_


	4. Living Your Life

**First off let me say the following: my grammer and speeling is quite bad which is why i always failed at Engish at school.**

 **I'm this chapter we read about a couple of days when Harry, Jac and Joseph have done things together as a family. I am writing this / starting this at about quarter past midnight which is probably a stupid idea but hey... all my ideas in life were kinda stupid. Now I'm going off topic.**

 **So anyway. We'll go through maybe 2 or 3 days/evenings with Harry, Jac and Joseph and what they might all do together. Harry will find out that his mother is now pregnant and that he will be getting a little brother or sister in 8 to 9 months.**

 **The paragraphs jn this chapter may be really long and others realky short so i oppologise in advance for that.**

 **This chapter is also set in the summer holidays (August).**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and have been enjoying the story so far. Please read and review. Thank you Xx**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Living Your Life_

 **Monday**

It was half-term and Harry ran happily around the garden with the sun blazing in his slightly wavy light brown hair. Harry was the splitting image of Jospeh and was loved by all around him from dawn to dust. Jac was sat in the living room watching, and you wait for it... reality television. Oh Yes. She had got into liking quite a few of them since Christmas last year. A little while later Joseph had called Harry into the living room as it was time for Jac to tell him he was going to be a big brother.

"Harry?"

"Yes dad!"

"Can you come into the living room please. Remember to take you muddy shoes off!"

"Ok dad."

Harry made his way to the back door and took his new, muddy shoes off and walked inside wearing his batman and robin socks. He made his way into the living room and saw his mum amd dad sat together on the sofa. They had told him to sit down with them and he listened. He sat down in the middle of both his mum and his dad.

"What is it?"

Harry had asked as he was handed a copy of an ultra sound Jac had had the week before. He was curious like his father but frankly quite like his mother, Jac, sometimes, which wasn't always a good combination together. Harry held the little piece of A6 paper in his hands as he stared at the black and white scan photo. His mother took the photo out of his hand and began to speak.

"How would you like to be a little brother?"

"I would love to. Always have."

"Well... I'm pregnant."

"Does that mean that your going to have a baby?"

"Yes it does." She said whilst chuckling slightly.

Harry stood up and embraced his mother in a loving and caring hug before letting her go and doing to same with his father. Joseph then walked out the room and got everybodies coats. He placed them on the arm of the chair both Harry and Jac were sat on and began to explain himself.

"I was wondering if we could all go to the park down the road together."

"It is really quiet because daddy said it was a n-at-u-re park. Isn't that right dad."

"Yes it is son." He said happily.

"Well then... I would love to go. Come on then." Jac replied.

Once they all got to the park Harry ran around in the fields while Jac and Joseph talked.

"Joe?"

"Yes darling."

They said while Jac was leaning on Joseph's shoulder blade.

"What?" Joseph said.

"Can we go rock climbing?"

"Your pregnant so don't even think about climbing."

"Please. I'll be careful. You know I will. Pleeeeeese!" Jac begged like a child.

"Finnnnnne." Joseph agreed reluctantly.

They had been at the park for over a couple hours now and Jac was beginning to become restless. Harry had noticed this, so he went over to his father and asked if they could all go home now. His father agreed and Harry looked at his mother and smiled at her. And Jac smiled a genuine smile back and hugged her son. They finally got home and they all went straight to bed regardless of the time.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

 _Jac_

Jac woke up at the crack of dawn and made her way carefully down the stairs so she didn't wake anybody up. Once she got down stairs she noticed a small figure sat on the living room sofa. She walked in the room to see Harry sat in the corner of the sofa. She was going to ask why he was there but couldn't be bother so instead she sat on the sofa next to him. Harry quickly turned around and hugged his mother. Suddenly they heard the creak of the living room door...

 _Harry_

Harry woke up at around 5 am to hear birds calling in the distance. He had tried ans tried to get back to sleep but he could so at around hakf past he made his way down the stairs. He went quietly and carefully as he didn't want to wake his parents up. Once Harry got down stairs he sat on the large sofa by the living room door. He shifted himself from the middle to the corner and lay there until he saw his mum walk past.

She walked past him and sat on the sofa beside him without saying a word. It was now around dawn as the sun had began to rise and shine through the curtains. Harry turned around and gave his mother a tight and lovingly hug. Suddenly they both heard the creak of the living room door...

 _Joseph_

Joseph woke up to see that Jac wasn't beside him. He made his way to his son's bedroom and saw that he wasn't there either. As he made his way down the stairs silently he saw the light coming through the kitchen door. He entered the room to find the early morning sun blazing softly through the patio windows.

Joseph quietly walked out the room and past the living room. He stopped suddenly when he heard the rustling of the cushions. Silently he opened the door up a little saw the beautiful sight. Both Jac and Harry were in each other arm and Harry had his head resting peacfully on Jac chest. Suddenly the door opened a bit more and the creak of it echoed through the large silent house...

 **Later that day...**

Jac, Harry and Joseph were enjoying themselves a lot as they were rock climbing. Jac Jack was being sure she was careful as Joseph had told her that morning. Harry was climbing really high and you could the see the beautiful smile planted on his face. His dimples sat ferociously on his cheekbones, just like his mother's. Joseph wouldn't of found this fun but he really did. He was enjoying very every moment of it.

Jac had managed to take all of August off and put it down to an illness. She hadn't told Joseph this if of course but that didn't really matter. They were having fun together as a family and that we what did. They hadn't really done things together in years. Jac and Joseph had met up around 3 months before she came to Northumberland but hadn't spoken since. Harry was loving the fact he was going to be a big brother and would have both his mother and father, just like old times.

When they finally got home they all went straight to bed once mkre because they were very very tired. They had been climbing and running around all day. Not to mention the fact that both Harry, Jac and Joseph had been up since around 6 am that morning. This was common to Had but ut killed the life out of her. And Joseph hadn't been up at that time in years.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 _Jac_

Jac had woken up as soon as the sun began to rise into the big dark sky. She had gone down the stairs and into the kitchen really quietly. She hadn't really woken up at this time in quite a few days but that didn't stop her. Jac wasn't sure what she was going to do now she was pregnant. Nobody she knew or anybody at the hospital knew she had a son let alone the fact she's pregnant now. She had an idea but would it granted...

 _Joseph_

Joseph had woken up at around midday that day and he was still really tired from the rock climbing the day before. Yesterday had left in the wrong about what he thought about Jac sometimes. She really was a determined cow sometimes, but sometimes it was because she wanted to prove herself. And sha had. Joseph couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. He had his head in the clouds so when he walked down the stairs he almost fell down them...

 _Harry_

Harry was always an earlier riser just like his mother always was. He would wake up early and could stay up willingly and without tying until around 11 or 12 o'clock at night/morning. Once Harry woke up it was about half six in the morning. So he went downstairs and instead of sitting on the sofa went into the kitchen. Harry had seen that the bright light from the Sun's raise was blazing throughout the large room. He sat down at the dining table whilst his mother turned around...

 **Later that day...**

Today was quite a lazy day as Joseph hadn't got up until half twelve and nobody had really got up of the sofa yet. They had all been on the sofa for hours now. Joseph wanted them all to get out the house but he couldn't really be bothered to say anything so instead joined them.

All three of them, plus the baby inside Jac, lay silently and peacefully on the large cream sofa. Jac also wanted to go out somewhere but couldn't be bother to lift her back side of the coloured leather. Harry had had a little urge to go outside in the garden but after a while he didn't like the sound of it...

 **Thank you for reading this story please review as I would like to hear what you think about it. I would apprienate it if you read my other story 'The Mission' it's quite long and isn't in this category. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once more thank you fir reading as this took me really long to write. Thank you!**

 _Lekyla Xx_


	5. 9 Months Later

**I would just like to start off by saying thank you to the 155 + views for people who have viwed this story so... Thank you!**

 **In this chapter it is February the 20th, 2018.**

 **Harry is now 9 years of age. Jac has given birth to their daughter.**

 **Jac' s birthday is in 1 week.**

 **I would like to thank you in advance for reading this chapter and I would apprtiate it if you reviewed. Thank you. Enjoy! :)**

 _Today was quite a lazy day as Joseph hadn't got up until half twelve and nobody had really got up of the sofa yet. They had all been on the sofa for hours now. Joseph wanted them all to get out the house but he couldn't really be bothered to say anything so instead joined them._

 _All three of them, plus the baby inside Jac, lay silently and peacefully on the large cream sofa. Jac also wanted to go out somewhere but couldn't be bother to lift her back side of the coloured leather. Harry had had a little urge to go outside in the garden but after a while he didn't like the sound of it.._.

 _Chapter 5_

 _9 months later_

 _Jac_

Jac lay down on the sofa with her 2 week year old baby daughter, Courtney Emily Byrne, grasping loosely into her top while sleeping. She loved her daughter so very much. Her little hands, fingers, feet, toes. Jac and Joseph could both see that along with her green eyes and cheekbones with dimples she was going to have long, straight auburn hair just like her mother. Courtney looked exactly like her mother and as did Harry. Though Harry did have hair and a nose and other things like his father unlike his baby sister.

 _Joseph_

Joseph fell in love with the fact he now had a daughter. A daughter that was a splitting image a Jac Naylor. In fact when Jac Naylor was a baby she probably would of looked exactly like Courtney. Her twin if you must. Their 2 week old neborn daughter had glowing emerald green eyes, sharp cheekbones with dimples and auburn hair. You could tell she would have long straight hair when she was older, just like her mother. Joseph was aroused in the fact he now had a gorgeous daughter along with a handsome son.

 _Harry_

Harry loved the fact he was a big brother now and he loved his little baby sister. Even he knew she would grow up to look just like their mum, Jac Naylor. She may even have the attitude, who knows. Courtney had bright emerald green eyes. She also had sharp chekbones with dimples just like hinself. Harry knew she had auburn hair and it would turn out just like their mother's long luscious locks.

 **Later that day...**

 _Harry's POV_

Courtney went to sleep before. I heard dad say that I was just like that as well. I would go to sleep when I was meant to and wake up when I was meant to, I wouldn't wake during the night unless it was completely necessary. Dad happy that he's got a beautiful daughter as well as a handsome son as I've heard him say it but I havent heard mum comment. She must love it though, right?

Mum has always been the person who would hide her true feelings or something that's going on, but when she does tell people she shows Jaqueline Burrows not Jac Naylor. Nobody knows the story about her mother by me. Well... sort of. Mum didn't exactly tell me. I found a file and I read it. I knew I shouldn't of but having my father as my father I was curious.

It was about mum I think and her life as a child. She must of not liked being a child very much or her mother. But I know one thing and it will always be true. My sister and I both love my mother. And my father. My father loves my mother too. And they're married. Mother always said you don't need to be married to show your love to somebody and I agree.

 _Jac's POV_

I love Courtney and Joseph and Harry. Courtney is just like Harry. She would sleep when she should and wake up when she should. Just like Harry. I love both of my children. They are the point of my life. And Joe. People at work always say that I love to work but that's a lie. They dont know I have children or a husband. Only Elliot and Michael do. And Sacha. It's true I love my work, I really do love working. It gives me a purpose.

But I love my family. I'd do anything for them. I really would. Nothing comes before my family. I wont turn out like my mum. I know I won't and Joe has reassured me of that. I love them all. Elliot's like a dad. Sacha and Micheal are like brothers. I've got my two children. And my lovely husband. I don't really regret anything in life, and I want to keep it that way.

 _Joseph's POV_

I love my two children, Harry and Courtney. I love my beautiful wife, Jac. They are my life, they are my family and always will be. I never got treated as a child when I was a child. But that won't happen to my children. I can assure you. I will always let my children be children and I will always love them.

My wife may be Jac Naylor but I love her. She can be a right bitchy cow sometimes but that makes me love her more. I know she loved Elliot, Sacha and Micheal and thinks of them as family. I kind of do too. I mean Elliot is their grandad and Micheal and Sacha are their uncles.

 **Thank you for reading please review. I hope you liked the different point of views at the end. They took me quite a while. Thank you once more!**

 _Lekyla Xx_


	6. Heading For Holby

**Thanks you for reading my story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review sorry for any miss spelt words or grammar errors. Thank you. Xx**

 _Joseph's POV_

 _I love my two children, Harry and Courtney. I love my beautiful wife, Jac. They are my life, they are my family and always will be. I never got treated as a child when I was a child. But that won't happen to my children. I can assure you. I will always let my children be children and I will always love them._

 _My wife may be Jac Naylor but I love her. She can be a right bitchy cow sometimes but that makes me love her more. I know she loved Elliot, Sacha and Micheal and thinks of them as family. I kind of do too. I mean Elliot is their grandad and Micheal and Sacha are their uncles_.

 _Chapter 6_

 _Heading for Holby_

Jac and Joseph that they should move to Holly City with the children. So off they went on their long journey. Jac had bought a new house with Joseph and that was where they were going to live. The house had 4 bedrooms, which meant one for Jac and Joe, one for Harry, one for Courtney and then a spare room.

Jac and Joe's bedroom was the master room and had an en suite with a shower and bath. There was also another loo upstairs along with a downstairs one. Jac had never loved some where so luxurios before and loved the new house. Harry really liked it as well. Along with Joseph. Joseph absolutely did. In fact he wouldn't stop going on about it to other people.

Jac sat calmly in the drivers seat of her car, Joseph sat next to her. She was parked in Holly City General Hospital's car park and was kind of scared. She wouldn't usually let any one see or know this. Jac slowly opened the door and got out, Joseph doing the same. They began to walk along the car park and went inside. Before they knew it they were all ready in Darwin ward walking hand in hand and side by side.

Elliot looked at them with a smile planted firmly in his face while other looked a little shocked and scared. They thought that if that man, Joseph, liked or even loved her then he must be just like her. If Jac had found out they thought this them they would of been skinned alive. They all knew this so didn't dare gossip or say a word.

Jac walked into her office closing the door behind her while Joseph walked into the locker room. Elliot swiftly shifted himself from the nurses station and into the office that he shared with Jac. He walked and closed the heavy door behind him, making sure that it didn't slap as it often would due to its weight.

"Jac?"

"Yes!" Jac snapped.

"Why didn't you say anything!" He saud while ignoring her orevious comment.

"Because... anyway look. Courtney and Harry are fine. I'm fine. My husband's fine. Everyone is absolutely fine. I'm here to work, Elliot, not gossip. Okay?" She stated.

"Loud and clear ma'm, loud and clear." Elliot replied while taking a seat behind his desk.

Jac had been in her office all day so far and had started to get a headache so decayed to go to pulses to get a coffee.

She walked towards to lift, hoping that no one was in there and there wasn't. When the lift arrived on the ground floor she got out and payed for a black coffee. Jac landed on the decision to go to the peace garden.

She walked out the hospital throught the automatic doors and across to the garden. When she got there she notuced Sasha. He was sitting on an old bench with a double espresso held firmly in his hands. Jac slowly walked up to Sasha and sat down beside him.

"You ok?" Jac asked while leaning to her left.

"Not really but I'll live. Anyway... how's the fam? I heard Joseph's back working here." He stated.

"Yeah he is. We're all good, thanks." She replied.

Whenever Jac was with Sasha she often felt at ease with him and all her frosty facadé dissapered. Sasha loved this and so did Jac. Once Jac finnished her coffee her pager went off.

Jac rose up to her feet and went inside; she chose to go up the stairs. As she walked onto Darwin she noticed a pool of blood near the nurses station.

 **8:42 PM**

Jac stood up and walked out her office and into the lift. The journey to the ground floor was peaceful and silent. The woman then walked out of the building, meeting Joseph on the way.

Both adults stood and talked for a while before heading to the car and taking the journey home.


	7. Staying At Home

Chapter 7

Staying At Home

Jac woke up sharply as her bad dream slowly subsided. She looked to her left side and noticed Joseph staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him sharply.

"Your beautiful face." He replied smartly and truthfully.

Jac just looked straight back at him and didn't mutter a single word or make a single sound.

"Are you okay? Was it another bad dream?" He asked, already knowing the the answers to his questions.

"Yes," She muttered, "I'm alright."

"Jac..." He trailed off.

"Hold me."

"What?" Joseph said surprisingly.

She wasnt suppose to say that out loud but obviously her brain didn't receive that very important message. Jac mentally slapped herself before deciding reply to what he had said.

"Hold me." She said once more.

She whispered the two words so quietly that you could barely hear what she had said to him.

But Joseph could hear her.

So he did as he was told and cuddled his wife between his two long arms. Joseph stroked his wife's long ginger hair as he held her very close. Jac's head lay peacefully on his chest as she heard his steady heart beat go.

Before they knew it they had both fallen back to sleep.

 **10:26 AM**

Jac woke up to the sound of laughing and giggling downstairs.

Slowly she heaved herself out if the bed and down the stairs, rubbing her eyes in the process.

She entered the living room and saw Courtney and Harry lying on the floor in pools of laughter as Joseph tickled them both.

Jac turned and looked at the sofa before sitting down on it, Jiseoh joining her a little while later.

"Morning." He stated clearly.

Jac just hummed in response at looked back at her hands.

"Did we wake you? Because if we did them I..." He said.

"It's fine." Jac interrupted.

She leant her head onto Joseph's shoulder and hugged him dearly.

 **5:37 PM**

It was now nearly twenty to six so Jac decided to get some food. The woman had decided on Chinese so order enough to feed all of them.

When they had all finished the two children went to bed and Jac and Joseph lay in bed together.

Joseph had decided on watching a film.

 **lll llll llll llllllll lllll llll llllllll llllll lllll lllllll** **lllll**

 _The two adults lay soundly in bed together once the film had finished. Both if them asleep and cuddled in the other persons arms._

 **llll lllllll lllllll llll lllll llll lll llll ll lllll lllllll lll lll**

Jac strode through Darwin ward as various doctors and nurses on the ward quickly turned away and did their allocated jobs.

She walked into her office and the steel door slammed shut behind her.

Sitting down at her desk she threw the files down on top.

The surgeon plonked herself down on her chair and spun around on it like a little child would.

After a little while the Jac got up and looked out of her window to see the car park below her.

5 minutes had passed and she was now walked out of her office and to the stair well.

When she arrived at the ground floor she went to pulses and bought her usual coffee.

Jac's shift was finally over and she was glad to get off the ward and out if the building.

It was a Thursday night and she had the rest if the week off. Joseph as well coincidently.

 **lllll llll lll lllll llllll lll llll ll lll lll llll llll llll** **lll lll**

 **Saturday**

 **7:15 AM**

Jac woke up to being shaken. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry standing before her.

"What's wrong Harry? It 7:15 in the morning!" She stated, looking at the clock beside them.

"I can't get back to sleep. Please may you read me a story?" The young boy asked politely.

"Go get back into you bed, I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay." She replied.

With that Harry walked out the room and back in to his own, where he jumped into his bed.

Slowly, Jac climbed out and followed him. After she picked a book off the shelf she read it to him.

 **Later that day**

 **1:14 PM**

"Anyone hungry?" Joseph asked as the clock turned to quarter past.

"Meee!" Exclaimed Jac and Harry together.

"Okay then my two children," He said smartly.

"Haaayyy!" Jac winged, "I am not a child!"

"Says the winging person." Joseph stated.

Jac didn't utter a word and instead carried on watching the telly with Harry. Joseph was making food im the kitchen and Courtney was taking a little nap.

At little while later, Joseph walked into the lounge with a plate full of sandwiches and two large bags of crisps.

All the food was soon demolished and differnt films were watched on the telly again and again. Jac, by this point, was really tied so she leant on Joseph while Harry snuggled deeply into her arms.

It was not long after when Jac was asleep and Harry was starting to drifting off. Soon, he was too asleep. So, Joseph lay on the sofa dearly with his son and wife both asleep near him. Suddenly, he heard a cry and went to get Courtney.

When he walked back into the room he went back to his original seat. He rocked her in his arms until she too was asleep. Gently placing her in the travel cot, her looked at the three important people in his life.

Jac, Harry and Courtney.

Before he knew it his eyes began toshut and he was also asleep. There the four of them all were, asleep in their living room at half two in the afternoon.

 **Thank you for reading everybody, much appreciate. Please review if you liked it or wanted ti give feedback (constructive critisms).** _L xoxo_


End file.
